Twisted Fate
by laurakyna
Summary: Night World books with a new species -Chiteaza -part shifter, part vamp, part witch. How does Airiyana survive when she has extraordinary talents, her ma is a Daybreaker, her dad a human, her soulmate supports the Night World, and she just can't choose...
1. Parents!

**AN: I do not own any Night World aspects of this story except the Chiteaza characters and their species. That is mine. Also, while this is my second fanfic, this is the one I really like, and I will explain about 'Chiteaza's' later on in the story.**

As Airiyana walked up the steps of Thierry's mansion, the clenching of her jaws and the stiffness in her step betrayed the rage swirling inside her. Shoving the doors open and stormed into the dining room, she finally lost it when she saw her ma, Reilana, talking with Thierry. Several others watched as she strode up to them, and explained in very direct terms how she had had to drop everything, come here, quoting her mother's words 'Behave yourself', and she was not happy!

"Are you finished yet, Air?" Her ma calmly looked at her with those grey eyes that never wavered, knowing full well that she was aggravating her daughter- both hers and Air's tempers were legendary, and both knew exactly how to make the other's control break.

"Arggggggh! Parents!" Airiyana slammed out of the room to the shock of all those daybreakers present and the sigh of her ma.

"So she's your daughter and the Chiteaza that's got such a fearsome reputation for one so young." Thierry chuckled. "She's certainly got that temper of yours Reilana."

Reilana smiled grimly. "That she has, and that's why I'm entrusting her to your care Thierry. She gets out of hand and I cannot cope with it all the time, with all the ruckus with the Night World and the rebellion of my clan. I know you'll keep her safe but I have a letter here of more specific details. I trust you'll contact me if anything major comes up."

"Of course. Will you stay with us a few days, or are you heading straight to New York?"

"I'd stay, but I need to get back tonight. Thanks for the offer though." Reilana sighed. "In fact, I ought to be going now. Thanks Thierry."

Air was so incensed that she couldn't think clearly. What right does my ma have to order me here so some old vamp can babysit? I'm not a baby and I ain't gonna take being treated like one. Bloody parents! With that thought she got into her car- a very fast, very expensive, car- and raced away from the mansion and onto the streets of Vegas. What was it my cousin said? A club, Iris, I think. Hmmm. Lets try there, pick up a meal and get drunk

After parking her car, Air was still in a mood, but cooling off some- she knew a very good way to annoy her ma was to get so pissed she could hardly stand up straight, although she also knew this was a bad idea in a new area, and with so many people out for her blood. Still, that doesn't stop me getting pissed while watching my neck, does it? Air grinned. This is gonna be sooo much fun

Sauntering into the Iris, a quick, inconspicuous sniff and a casting of the senses, told her that the majority of the occupants were vampires, with some shifters, witches and werewolves mixed in. Lets see. I think... Made. Yes, that would be nice. And, muttering a few Chiteazan words under her breath, she walked to the bar and ordered a wine, and leant back. Noticing several glances her way, she sipped her wine and licked her lips, picking her target. After placing her wine down, she glided to him and whispered in his ear so quiet only he heard, "Want to go somewhere more private?"

She led him out the club, and into the night. Once out of hearing distance, she slammed him against the wall and kissed him. Quickly, grabbing his hands she held them with one of hers as her other held his head up and throat exposed.

"What the he-"

Air plunged her double set of fangs into the made vampire's throat and drained him as he stopped struggling, just relaxing, knowing it was fruitless to stop what was happening. As his body began to turn into a mummified corpse Airiyana spoke three words: "Alectriva deviscoura babactiatruv"; three Chiteazan words, that stops a vampire's body from mummifying and instead reduces it to dust. No evidence would be left of her 'snack'.

After strolling around Las Vegas for hours, resulting in a gorged and very drunk Chiteaza, Air headed back to Thierry's. Stumbling up the front steps, she was accosted by Thierry the moment she stepped into the hall .

"You're drunk. Where have you been? That's blood." He pointed to a small patch a red on her top. "What have you been doing?"

"Why don't I just state the obvious as you're obviously too stupid to work it out. I have been out drinking, partying and feeding. Since none of my meals were human, you shouldn't have a problem with it, so I'm going to bed, if someone would show me to a room." Air aimed the question at the various onlookers to the 'discussion'. A witch stepped forward and motioned for Air to follow her.

"Hi, I'm Thea, and you'd be Airiyana then." The witch, Thea, seemed cheerful, although Air could pick up the scent of fear coming of her in waves.

"Its Air." She snapped before asking, curious; "You're scared of me, why?"

Thea halted and turned. "How do you know?"

" I can smell it and sense it. All your muscles are tense ready to flee and you move stiff." Air stated bluntly. "Anyone could tell, even one of your precious humans." Air spoke the word as if it were repulsive, and in a way, to her, it was.

Thea's eyes went wide, and she took a step back. "Humans? You don't believe as Reilana does do you? That humans can live in peace with the Night World?"

Airiyana looked into Thea's eyes. "No. I do believe as my ma does about some things and don't about others. But that humans and the Night World can live in peace is a thing that while my ma and I don't agree, we don't disagree either. You still haven't answered my question."

"Huh? Oh, right. I guess I'm scared of you because we all know of your reputation, and because no-one else has ever dared to call Thierry stupid, or to insult him in his own home. That was a bit silly you know."

"I know. I couldn't resist though could I?" Air grinned. She liked this witch, whose honesty was a nice break from the lies that were hurled about at the enclave near New York. Thea turned and motioned to a room. "This is yours, and this is your key." She held the ornate object out to Air. "Goodnight, Air."

**AN: I hope you like this first chapter. The next will be called 'Trouble already?'**


	2. Trouble Already

AN: I do not own any Night World aspects of this story except the Chiteaza characters and their species. That is mine. Also, while this is my second fanfic, this is the one I really like, and I will explain about 'Chiteaza's' later on in the story.

When Airiyana woke the next morning, she remembered the conversation the night before and winced- she hadn't meant to give that much away. Looking in the wardrobe, she scowled; her ma hadn't picked out anything nice- i.e.- black. After cursing her luck she dived into the en suite shower. Pulling on the black trousers she wore yesterday and an okay red t-shirt, she strolled down to the dinning room, planning on grabbing something to eat and then leaving for breakfast.

Thierry was nowhere in sight, which let Air relax slightly, although not much, as she didn't like being surrounded by trained fighters whom she didn't know or trust. Air's phone rang as she entered the kitchen, causing the five people who sat at the table to look up and notice her. "What?" she snapped into the phone as she slumped into an empty seat.

"Selectivina balactoli vavoniaca soloiti?" Found a contract for half million in Vegas, interested?

"Saliontia" Of course. Air chuckled. That would be the perfect thing to make her days brighter- an assassination. "Avenaga malanga grianda" This'll annoy ma. Thanks.

"Actilontia velzoni" send word to you.

"Balavi" bye.

The other occupants of the table were staring at her as if she had sprouted another head. They quickly turned their attentions back to their food when Air glared at them. Walking over to the fridge, Air picked out bacon, sausages and eggs before placing them on a near-by counter. Stepping back with a sigh, Air realised she didn't have a clue where anything was, so, muttering "Celive-alaci" and picturing a frying pan in her mind, she located it. To her observers, it looked like magic how she immediately picked the cupboard with the frying pan straight away, and in a way, it was.

Putting the pan on the gas hob, she heated it and efficiently broke each of the three eggs into it. After adding the bacon and sausages, she sat back at the table and sent a text to an 'associate'. Once her meal was done- she liked the sausages undercooked, as it would not harm her- she tucked in, ignoring the questioning glances her way by people passing through the kitchen.

After finishing, she left her plate on the table- no way in hell was she going to wash up- and waltzed out of the kitchen into a sitting room type thing. John Quinn and a human girl were in a heated argument at the time, which drew to a finish when Quinn noticed Air, and his eyes widened. Air leant back on the door frame as she studied the ex-killer.

"John, who's this? Do you know her?" Quinn's companion asked him, confused at his behaviour.

"More than just know her." Quinn growled, angry. "I haven't forgotten what you did in New York, Airiyana. You left me to fight fifteen lamia. You left me to die. I haven't forgotten, and I haven't forgiven you."

Quinn stepped toward Air as confused daybreakers watched from the doorway's uneasily. Quinn was one of them, but Air was a Chiteaza, and extremely strong and powerful for her age. They leapt for each other, both going for the other's throat. It was not an even match- while Quinn was older and more experienced, but Air was far stronger and faster. The noise quickly drew unwanted attention.

"What is going on here?" Thierry was mad. He grabbed Airiyana by the back of her neck and shook her. Ash Redfern and Morgead Blackthorn struggled to hold a snarling Quinn back. "You're not even here one day and you're already fighting! What is it? He insulted you?"

"Hardly. We have some... history... and he wasn't very pleased to see me. I was just standing by the door and he dived at me. I would appreciate it if you let me go- you're hurting my neck."

Thierry let Air's neck go, but kept a firm grip on her arm. "Quinn. What do you have to say about this? You should know better than to start a fight in my home."

Quinn snarled at Thierry, still struggling. "She left me in an ambush in New York, last year. Fifteen to one, and I only managed to escape with my life."

"Well if you were so stupid as not to check-"

"Coward." Quinn shouted.

"Don't. Call. Me. A. Coward." Air twisted out of Thierry's grip and dove at Quinn just as he broke free. They hit the floor with a thud and proceeded to snap, scratch and bite each other. Quinn managed to get Air onto her stomach, but she shifted to a snake and slid out of his grasp.

"Owww!" Air snarled. Thea had just sent a burst of witch fire to both Airiyana and Quinn, blasting them apart. It provided enough of a distraction for the observers to pin the snarling and spitting combatants on the floor.

"Airiyana! Quinn! Stop now!" Thierry was livid. He stepped between the two of them and glared at them.

"It's Air!" Air was starting to see the funny side to it all now and started to crack up. "You really should see your face at the moment!" By now Air was rolling around on the floor, clutching her stomach, tears streaming out of her eyes. The rest of the room smothered smiles as they watched Air's antics and Quinn's efforts holding back a grin, (or two).

"Oh. Look who it is. It's the bane of our existence. Airiyana the bloody pain in the arse. Literally." Air looked up to see three people standing in the doorway. Three people who Air had hoped to never see again.


	3. Secrets

AN: I do not own any Night World aspects of this story except of the Chiteaza characters and their species. That is mine.

* * *

"Would 'Oh shit' cover how I'm feeling right now? Or should I just run?" Air joked as she stood up. Delos Redfern, Iliana Harman and Jez Redfern all watched her with amused annoyance.

"Running might be a good idea." Delos stepped forward. "In fact running now would be a very good idea."

"Airiyana. What is going on here? I was under the impression that you did not know any of the three Wild Powers." Thierry sighed and beckoned them to follow him. He led them to his office in silence. Settling down in his chair, he asked, "So how do you all know each other?"

"That's a very good question. Why doesn't Air tell you?"

"I was shadowing my ma, and when all this wild power stuff came up I started a little investigating myself." Air shoved her hands in her jeans pockets. "I left, hints, a trail which my ma found and soon you were right behind me. As I neared each Wild Power I'd back off, and see what happened. Whenever something happened, like the dragon, I'd step in and make sure they stayed alive."

"Yeah, and while we all thank you for that, don't you think you should mention the bit about learning the secrets of the-"

Air's gaze bored into Iliana, and cut her short. Iliana dropped her eyes and muttered, "sorry."

"Secrets of what?" Thierry's voice was raised. "What secrets? Airiyana, if I have to contact your moth-"

Air strode out the room, furious. How dare they? She had helped them every step of the way, and now they threaten to call her ma! Storming out the mansion, she got into her car, and with a screech, raced away.

What do you mean she ran off? What do you mean she has a great big secret? Fine. I'm coming to Vegas now. I'll be there in about two and a half hours.

* * *

Airiyana? Airiyana? A faint touch on edge of her consciousness alerted Air to her mother's presence. Come home. Let's talk. Airiyana?

Air did not reply. She refused to, even when the whisper turned to an order. Finally, sick of the headache, she headed back to Thierry's, having spent several hours driving around aimlessly, thinking about everything, yet also nothing at all.

* * *

Walking up the front steps, she could feel her ma's presence in the mansion foyer. Iliana stood next to her and Thierry on the other side. Jez and Delos standing next to Iliana. Ash Redfern, Thea and several other Daybreakers watched as Air walked toward her ma, before stopping a couple of metres in front of her.

"Airiyana-"

"Ma! You gave me a bloody headache!" Air growled, annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what it is that Iliana was about to say. And I want to know now."

"Why don't you ask her yourself." Air looked bored, although inside she was sick with worry. If her ma disowned her, she would lose a lot of respect and support. She couldn't afford that, not yet.

Reilana turned toward Iliana. "She...she...she learned the... the secrets of the..." Iliana broke off. She just couldn't bring herself to say it, to make it real. It couldn't be real, not when it already haunted her nightmares and thoughts. It's not, it's not. She squeezed her eyes shut and rocked back on her heels, shaking uncontrollably.

"Iliana. Scared?" Air mocked.

Iliana's eyes snapped open, and she said those words that made it real. "Secrets of the Dragons." As everyone gasped and started muttering, Iliana ran out the room, sobbing.


	4. Dragon Powers

**AN: I do not own any Night World aspects of this story except of the Chiteaza characters and their species. That is mine. **

* * *

"What happened? How did it happen? What did you do?"

"Why don't you use your brain. It's why you have one. The dragon wasn't completely dead, so I drank its blood and killed him. I performed a spell, and now I have all the powers the dragons have. That's all!"

"That's all! That's all! You know what you've done!" Reilana started pacing, muttering to herself. How could she be my daughter? Not a compassionate bone in her body. Just a power-hungry...

Air sighed and shoved her hands in her pockets. "I knew you wouldn't understand. Don't you get that I'm not like your ma, and never will be?"

"Then, why?"

"The Night Worlder's didn't just wake up one dragon, they woke up five." Gasps and whispered murmurings from their audience caused Air to pause; "Five! Five! We're all going to die!" "And it was the weaker one that you fought, you know. The others are much, much stronger. So ma, if the remaining four dragons attacked, do you think you would have a chance? Or would you rather die than have someone who can fight them?" With that, Air turned and walked away, leaving her ma to sink to the ground, shocked.

* * *

Airiyana sped away from Thierry's, heading toward her friend's house. Leaping up to a second floor window after parking her car, Air let herself in.

"Sevicenti." She called out to the silent house.

"Yeah? I'm in the kitchen." A gruff voice replied, causing Air to grin. "Ya told ya mother then? How'd it go?"

Air made her way into the kitchen, sat down and explained what had happened. "Well, ya can always stay here for a bit, 'till ya find your own place, like. Now lunch is ready so grab some plates from the cupboard."

* * *

Faleden paced his study. "Are you sure? Are you completely sure that this, mere child, has learnt the Secrets of the Dragons?"

"Milord, it's just a rumour, it is hardly going to be fact. This girl is likely boasting and lying just to get atten-"

"If there wasn't some truth to this 'rumour,' then you would never have told me. As it happens, I know this girl is strong, stronger than anyone five times her age. And she's getting stronger everyday. She is possibly as strong as I was." Faleden stopped and turned to his cousin. "Go. Find out if these rumours are true. I want to know immediately once you are certain."

"Yes, Milord." The man left the room quickly, his mind already occupied with what he would need and how he will find out.

Faleden walked over to the window, looking out at his home, his sanctuary, hidden deep in the Alaskan mountains. Maybe its time I showed the Night World and those soft Daybreakers just what me and my kind can do. It's bad enough they insist on killing each other, let alone dragging Chiteaza's and Dragons into this. He mused, a smile forming on his face. But it was the kind of smile that had you running as fast as you could in the other direction.


	5. Author Note

**Yes, I know it's been a really long time since I last updated (September 2008), and there's one main reason- I wrote the first 7 or 8 chapters on a pad, but I lost it, so I was hoping that I would find it, but I haven't. But anyway, after the long wait, I've given up on finding it and so I am now writing the next chapter... =D**

**I'm also very sorry that all those who put me on alert and got all their hopes up that this was an update, when it wasn't, but I just wanted to tell you all that I am writing the next chapter now and that this fic is NOT ABANDONED and will NEVER BE ABANDONED!!!**

**I'll replace this author note with the next chapter when it's done- I expect in one or two months...**


End file.
